disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bragg
Twang, A.K.A. Experiment 021, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to play music from Jumba's home planet, growing meaner and uglier, and increase his power and growth through the sympathy he receives from his beautiful music. He is a talented player of the harmonica and flute. He's also super-smart and athletic, making him very popular. His one true place is in an orchestra. He appears in Stitch!. Background Personality Twang acts like a conscientious, sensitive person, but in reality is very manipulative. He is a great actor, able to keep up an act for weeks. He is sly, able to come up with believable stories to get sympathy from beings. Before his rehabilitation, Twang was a mean, nasty, brute with a gangster-like voice and a bad attitude, but not very good at keeping his mouth shut. After his rehabilitation, despite his mischievous tendency, Twang is very kind, friendly, fun-loving and helpful, and has a soft, sweet voice and a good attitude. Physical appearance In his transmuted form, Twang is a orange and yellow long-eared cat/rabbit-like experiment with a white stomach and orange heart-shaped markings on his forehead and all down his back. He has blue tufts of fur coming out of his ears and violet-colored eyes and a red nose. His tail is more closely relatable to that of a dog's. His second form is almost the same, but buffer. In this form he has two retractable limbs. He can switch between this and his first form at will to absorb more sympathy. Any forms between the previous and the final are unknown. In his original form, Twang is not so cute as his fur turns a vulgar shade of green, his claws extend, he has an underbite, a bulbous red nose, and a hunched back, but overall, he is much more muscular. Special Abilities Twang is deceptive, able to cause sympathy from any being. He is an amazing actor, just one out of many reasons he is so popular. He uses popularity and sympathy as steroids, mutating through multiple forms, each one uglier than the last. In his second form he has been shown to have two retractable arms, although it is unknown if he has these in his first form. His strength also enhances as he mutates, as put by Hämsterviel, "If he keeps tear-shedding tears, he will soon be as strong as Stitch!" Twang has superhuman intellect, able to work out complex problems in seconds, similar to Stitch. Twang has musical talent, able to play many instruments, such as a flute. Twang is capable of speaking fluent English. Weakness If Twang is disliked and his popularity decreases, he decreases in strength and becomes very weak, stuck in his first form. Appearances ''Stitch! anime Experiment 021 was the 21st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to feed off of sympathy, all the while using it to grow stronger and scarier. 021 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Twang appeared when Yuna and Stitch found him crying in a picnic basket on the beach. After feeling sorry for him, after he explains all the hardship he has been through, Yuna brings Twang home. Twang appears sensitive and helpful to start off with, but when Stitch wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Twang eating all the food, Twang makes it look as if Stitch hurt him after he tried to stop him from being bad, thus getting Stitch in trouble. It turned out that Hämsterviel altered Twang and disguised him, therefore making him appear in his smaller yellow form. It is unknown if he was able to return his original bulkier form, since he didn't have enough power to do so. Hämsterviel also modified him so that he becomes stronger and mutates through getting attention, which he is fully capable of as he is a talented player of the harmonica and flute, and he's super smart and athletic, making him very popular on only the first day he came with Yuna to school. His objective as given to him by Hämsterviel is to power up and capture Stitch so that Delia can get the power cell inside of him. Twang accomplishes this and beats on Stitch, but once he is caught and criticized by the townspeople, Twang loses his popularity and thus his power, and he fails Hämsterviel. Gallery Twang_Pt._1.jpg|Twang's four-armed alien form Twang_PT.2.jpg|Twang's ultimate form twang7.png|Twang playing the flute twang3.png|Twang in mid-transformation twang4.png|Twang transforming twang5.png twang6.png|Twang losing power twang1.png twang2.png screenCapture 14.05.13 19-06-22.jpg Trivia *Twang is Experiment 021. There has been some misconception about this experiment: **According to the original Stitch! series, Twang is named Bragg and is experiment 021 (due to the original ''Leroy & Stitch). **According to the Japanese Wikipedia, Twang is named Bragg and is experiment 145. **According to the Disney Channel Asia website, Twang is named Twang and is experiment 021. **According to the episode, Twang is named Flute and is experiment 145. *Twang's pod color is green. *In the English dub, he's called Flute because that's what he plays. Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Musicians Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters